


Foreplay

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Golf, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba and Jun have been hands-off lately. Then they go golfing. (SEX ON A GOLF COURSE, WHAT WILL THEY THINK OF NEXT!?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tangiblewhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/gifts).



> Originally for [](http://tangiblewhimsy.livejournal.com/profile)[**tangiblewhimsy**](http://tangiblewhimsy.livejournal.com/) @ [](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/)**je_fqfest**. I am always happy when I can improve on my pr0n-ing skills! I had so much fun with writing this. Thanks to the requester for being a SUPER CLASSY LADAY, and to the people who helped me beta, as they always do, because they are lovely. ♥

It starts when they stop.

At first he actually convinces himself that not having sex very much is perfectly healthy at this stage of their relationship. Maybe because Matsujun has always taken such good care of him, and he'd know best about what their bodies need from one another. When he says - "It's fine if I don't stay, right?" - Aiba gives him the okay. Every time. But every time is really, truly _every_ time, and has been for too long now.

The part of him that likes sex better than food and clothes and cars and everything else he likes that isn't his work or his family? Wants to cry when Jun tells him that Aiba can have his way with him _next_ time.

He thinks about the possibilities of next time when he's showering the day's stress away, hands exploring the places Jun has probably forgotten exist. He doesn't realize until his sweat is having its own intercourse with the condensation on the shower tiles that his image of next time involves an audience.

There's still only one gasp of surprise when his orgasm hits.

#### TEES

It takes Jun a long time to admit he needs help with outfit arranging. Aiba doesn't blame him.

Even though his vote doesn't count, he thinks Jun is one of the most fashionable people he knows. Only Jun can put on a gold sequined jacket and make Aiba want to take it off for purely lustful reasons, and not as a defensive maneuver for his eyeballs.

He puts on sunglasses and bedazzled baseball caps and Aiba laughs at him, but that's because he's being so very _Matsujun_ , and he shouldn't be Matsujun if he doesn't want everyone to notice. He's _cool_ , and that doesn't work for mannequin five. Maybe because the girls doing the buying understand instinctively what Aiba knows from experience.

Cool clothes are a pain in the ass to remove. Not the pleasant pain in the ass that comes _after_ the removal. Or used to, anyway.

When Jun suggests their next date be a shopping date, with that underlying motive of wanting Aiba's advice and approval, Aiba threatens to buy him only pants that won't reach his ankles.

Jun is about ready to take the offer back when Aiba remembers about dressing rooms and promises to behave - in his way.

The day they choose to go shopping is the same day Aiba's favorite store serendipitously battles with a broken air conditioner. Aiba hopes the heat will give the other man ideas. Dirty, shallow breath, slow body roll ideas.

"We should get you some shirts maybe," Aiba thinks aloud. Jun flinches as Aiba's fingers skim across his lower back.

Right. He forgot. Never approach from behind.

"Aiba-chan," Jun addresses him sweetly, and there's something scary about that, "this is insufferable. I can get shirts over at Beams. Let's go."

"No," Aiba puts his foot down, "No Beams. Well, Beams is good, but this place is better."

He's absolutely sure about that, or his cock is - one of the two. Probably both, but for different reasons. All he needs to do is convince Jun to see things his way, as the fashion expert of the group. His way, as of this moment, involves no clothes as the fashionable thing. Oh! Mannequin five - _what would you wear to a sex date_? A sex date. Hmn.

He's not even looking at what he's picking up (but they're at the printed tees table, so it can't be so bad). Jun is too busy pulling his hat off his head and wiping the moisture from his brow to see that, though. Good.

"Here here. Try these on!" Aiba commands, but he's laughing nervously at the same time, so it's best to give Jun nudges toward the dressing rooms to get the message across.

All he has to do is get into the room with Jun. He can use his role as outfit consultant to slip his way in, and then once he's offered to help remove Jun's shirt... he'll just take care of a few buttons with his mouth.

Aiba's so excited he pushes too hard. Jun stumbles and laughs almost manically before Aiba feels a painful force at the back of his head.

"Idiot!" Jun shouts, amused and pained, "I know what size I am. Hurry up and pick something to buy before I turn you into the next left alone experiment."

Aiba's too disappointed to buy something. Sho has five of the shirts sitting out already anyway. What's the point?

Jun's still grumbling about it being too hot when they leave the store empty-handed. Aiba shoots a forlorn look to the dressing rooms and disguises a sigh with a hacking cough.

He didn't even come close to getting his hand down Jun's pants.

 

#### CLUBS

He's only ever been dancing with Ohno.

Dancing in a club, that is. He's danced in karaoke booths, and on stage, and even a little bit in private, if it could really be considered dancing when it was mostly stripping off his clothes and falling into Jun's lap.

Those were the days.

But the club scene is their leader's thing, or was somewhere around the middle of the timeline of Arashi so far. Five years in and just enough free time available. Ohno likes to dance and Aiba likes the idea of dancing, so it had seemed perfectly natural at the time to go have fun.

He's pretty sure he only got so close to that one girl because she started it. The other because it was sort of a package deal.

It's probably not as dangerous if he's not single when he arrives. And if Jun goes with him, then he'll not be single when he leaves either. Hopefully.

He remembers that at the club, music played so loud he could feel it travel through his bloodstream. Alcohol was there to take the edge off, a sea of people crowded the dance floor, all focused on thrusting to steady rhythms and nothing else.

It's a good way to get friendly with random eyes watching. Who would be able to tell the difference between dancing and getting off? He has to take Jun. He tells him they _absolutely_ have to go.

"Gaspanic?" Jun repeats with a skeptical tone.

Aiba nods, not faltering the slightest in his enthusiasm, "I don't know what it means, but doesn't it sound really super great?"

"It sounds like... no, Masaki, no it doesn't sound great."

Jun's right about the name, at least. It kind of sounds awful. Like you've run out of gas on the side of the road and there's no gas station for miles and you're panicked because you have to be somewhere by noon and you can only walk so fast. Or you smell something in your apartment and you think it might be a gas leak and you panic thinking your place is going to blow up and you won't have anywhere to live.

Both sound pretty damn frustrating. His sex drive can relate, so maybe Jun should just throw him a bone here.

"If you want to dance, why don't we practice?" Jun suggests, workaholic like usual, "I'll take you for yakiniku after."

Yakiniku _does_ sound good. And with that attack to Aiba's weak spot, the club fantasy crumbles. Instead he "masters" some choreography for the upcoming tour, eats until he's stuffed, and sneaks in a kiss or two when Jun's guard is down.

Then Jun falls asleep on the couch.

Aiba doesn't even bother with touching himself.

#### DRIVER

He can settle for just one person around.

That's what he decides when he finds himself in the back of a car with Jun, on the way to a location shoot for Himitsu. ' _Faaaaaaaaaate_ ,' he thinks and borrows a move from Nino, sitting next to Jun pressed thigh to thigh.

"Did you miss me?" Jun asks, sweet and a little teasing. Aiba loves this side of him, deep deep down and all over.

"Of course," he answers simply, because it's true and all Jun needs to hear.

They haven't been meeting much lately, recording as many episodes of their regular variety shows as possible when they do meet. And, shamefully, Aiba can admit that he's been hanging off Sho lately as punishment for Jun making him so crazed. He'll make up for it. With his mouth if Jun will let him.

Jun should _want_ him to.

"Guess who I saw at the stageplay the other night?"

Jun's small talk is the usual story-telling and schedule recalling, which doesn't require Aiba do more than listen. This is lucky. He gives Jun time to really get into a flow, because it is important that he take the man seriously, but he stops paying attention somewhere between the part of Jun's tale where Toma falls asleep on Shun's coffee table, and the moment telling it when Jun's hand unconsciously finds its way to his knee.

He crosses his arm over Jun's and makes his move.

"Aiba-chan, your hand," Jun's quiet warning comes, as if Aiba's touch is creeping toward his crotch accidentally. Jun trying to alert him to the danger of it all just makes Aiba giggle uncontrollably, attracting the attention of the driver. Aiba sees him sneak a peek in the review mirror and it makes his body temperature rise at least a degree.

"It's fine," Aiba responds quickly, thinking he can get Jun to accept this if he doesn't let him concentrate on it, "You've been so busy, Matsujun. How... um, they say... uh, being active is good. Being active can be _really_ good."

"It's also good to give it a rest sometimes," Jun retorts. He looks more uncomfortable than angry as he tries to scoot away, but Aiba's hand keeps following. "Did you get enough sleep last night? Proper sleep? With pajamas and all?"

Jun's voice gets considerably higher in pitch with the last sentence, which might be because Aiba gives him a light, but firm pat to his balls. He had assumed before starting anything that Jun would probably become embarrassed, even try to wriggle free, but he'd not anticipated the way Jun's face pales with that single dirty gesture.

"I didn't sleep _that_ we-" Aiba wants to keep the conversation going, but it's clear he's already taken things too far. He hates when he's on the wrong side of Jun's patience, but there's next to nothing he can do right this moment to fix it.

"Then go to bed early tonight," Jun interrupts, "Okay? Early. I'll just come over some other time."

He gives Aiba the cold shoulder then, turning to look out the window for the rest of the drive. Aiba does feel bad about making Jun unhappy, and Jun not coming over tonight means another night without sex, but he's certain that he felt Jun's dick twitch right before he was forced to take his hand back.

He's not giving up yet.

#### CADDY

"I want to hear you, but we can't be loud. It's killing me, _Matsujun_ ," Aiba whines. He tries to catch his breath with tiny gasps and soft, whispery exhalations.

A thumb swipes over the head of his erection and he bites his lip. Hard.

"I think someone's coming," he hisses out, but the strokes don't stop. The knowledge that someone could come in here, any second now, pumps adrenaline through his body faster than his heart can keep up with. It thunders in his chest as his hips rock up and up and -

"FUCK," he cries when the caddy unexpectedly drops from beneath the shower head and bottles scatter around his feet.

He's really getting tired of cleaning up alone.

 

#### GREEN

He's not ready to try seducing Jun again. There's only so much rejection a man can take, and it's clear that this is the kind of task that will take preparation. The right place, the right mood, quite possibly some alcohol. Jun likes drinking until five in the morning - that part will take care of itself.

For now he needs something calming, fresh air and sunshine, an alternate way to expend his energy. When he invites Jun to come golfing with him, he doesn't take into account that Jun and golfing is extremely similar to Jun and a wide variety of animals. To like and be liked is something he achieved long ago with Aiba, but...

Jun is a perfectionist. Being unable to master something that interests him is a sure way to dampen his mood. He laughs every time he makes a mistake in his swing, but even when Aiba showers him with white lies about how much he's improving, he can't seem to relax and enjoy himself.

Aiba has to admit... it's a bit shocking that even after ten holes, he's not figured out how to keep the ball on the green.

"That went into the woods over there, didn't it?" Jun's voice is low, full of disappointment.

"We'll look for it together," Aiba takes off running in the direction the ball went soaring. No point in getting miserable over something so inconsequential. He'd wanted to spend his day with Jun, and in an odd way, this was managing to extend time spent together.

"It's going to be impossible to find," Jun grumbles as they search through trees and trees and more trees. He's right. It's managed to land somewhere pretty damn hidden, and maybe they should have just cheated and let him go again. Still, it's bright white and meant to stand out. They'll find it eventually.

"It's a quest!" Aiba teases.

He throws an arm around Jun's shoulder as loving reassurance, but as soon as it settles, comfortable and easy, something inside Jun snaps.

"Would you fucking _stop_ already?"

Aiba feels his arm slowly slide off Jun's shoulder without thought, his heart thumping against his rib cage. He'd be more concerned if Jun looked more angry, but instead Jun looks panicked. He's ready to apologize before he even knows what he's done.

"You can't keep just... doing this stuff in public," Jun continues with a frown, and it hits Aiba then. Jun thinks he's trying to go for a grope. Not without good reason, but... it makes him wonder.

Has Jun been waiting this whole time for Aiba to make a move?

"I - " he starts, but Jun cuts him off.

"I don't know what you think you're up to, but it's not going to happen. It can't happen."

Aiba nods. That's fine. If that's what Jun wants, but!

"If you - "

"Just because we're alone doesn't mean we're _alone_. You can't just do whatever you want because it's me you're with, and we're... us."

He knows everything that Jun's saying is true, but if he can just get a word in, he can explain about how badly he's been missing the man's touch, and how this idea just came to him one day and wouldn't leave.

"I wanted - "

"Did you even consider what would happen if someone snapped a picture?" Jun interrupts to ask.

Why won't he stop talking? Aiba sighs in frustration and gives Jun a moment to change his mind about being finished speaking again. When nothing happens, he opens his mouth to answer.

"I knew it wasn't the smartest thing ever, but - "

"You love being an idol, so why doesn't it ever cross your mind that you should act like one? Why don't you ever bother to think about the _consequences_ of your actions? We tell you over and over that not being aware of who you are is just asking for trouble, and you still play around like no one in Japan will take notice. That's an odd way of showing you care, isn't it? You can cry, but you can't just keep your hands - "

" _JUN_."

Neither of them are used to Aiba's voice sounding like one of authority. But Aiba's not going to let Jun ramble on and on about things he thinks he's supposed to say in this kind of situation. It's obvious now what's happening. Aiba's had enough, _and so has Jun_.

Jun doesn't move, or speak, and Aiba worries he also isn't breathing - but that fear is eased quickly. A tiny puff of air leaves Jun's parted lips just as Aiba leans in.

"Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid," Jun whispers before they kiss.

There are so many things Aiba wants to communicate that he's not been able to say. It should be easier to make things all about the physical and avoid the emotional, but with them it's never been that way - and lately it's been the reverse. They don't need to _make love_ right now. Jun already knows that Aiba's purest happiness is them and this and the way his heart skips a beat every time Jun smiles.

What he doesn't seem to know about is the way Aiba's body _aches_ for him, because just as much as Aiba loves him, Aiba _wants_ him.

He uses Jun's distraction to his advantage, grabbing the man's hips and pulling their bodies flush together. Jun doesn't push him away, doesn't try and stop him from moving them slowly toward the nearest tree. Aiba's so happy he could weep. His eyes probably do mist up a little when his tongue pokes for entrance and Jun's lips part further in compliance.

He tastes the roof of Jun's mouth before they reach their destination, making contact a bit harder than Aiba had anticipated. He should have kept his eyes open.

"Ow," Jun grunts when Aiba lets him catch his breath.

Tree bark isn't comfortable, but if Aiba turns them around... Jun might try and escape. That he can't allow. Finally, finally he has Jun pinned, and soon he'll have the man trembling, maybe panting. Fucking _finally_.

Yay.

Jun moans when the hum of a passing golf cart grows dangerously loud, and that's Aiba's green light to start again. His hips thrust forward, and Jun's body presses back, their teeth clashing in a clumsy attempt to kiss again - no longer soft, but sensual.

It takes him a moment to realize that Jun is stiff as a board, and not only where he wants him to be.

"Jun," he sighs, pulling back only enough to see the man's face, "Jun, _please_. Touch me. Anywhere you want! Please."

He doesn't mean to talk so much, but he's far past desperate. Jun laughs nervously and bites at his lower lip, his eyes shifting to focus on anything but Aiba, until Aiba very carefully lifts Jun's shirt and presses his palm to Jun's stomach. It's so warm.

Jun's arms loops tentatively around his neck.

"I want to fuck you," Aiba states. He forgot he hasn't tried the straightforward approach yet. Nothing's ever been as scary as the three long seconds of silence that follow. Jun shakes his head 'no', but then --

"Masaki, suck me off."

It's so very far from what Aiba's expecting that he can't even begin to form a response. _What_. To go from hesitant to demanding in less than a minute is... cruel. Very, very hot... but so unfair!

When Aiba still doesn't move, Jun laughs.

"I was trying to figure out how to do this!" Jun explains, running his thumbs along Aiba's collarbones, "I'm not going to play the next eight holes with cum in my pants, that's... disgusting. But if we don't do _something_ I'm going to just..."

Aiba understands. He understands so fully that he can't help but press feverish kisses to Jun's lips, thankful and needy and thankful again. Thankful that he can _give_ a blowjob. He giggles at how ridiculous that is the entire way down to his knees.

It takes a lot of self control not to make a joke about how he found Jun's ball, and even more not to rip the buttons off Jun's overly stylish golfer pants. Jun's fingers slide through his hair and grip behind his ears, urging Aiba on.

He's working with one hand to free Jun's cock, the other shoved messily down his own pants. He knows better than to jerk off as he does this, but to not have anything happening down there whatsoever would be torture. He grips himself lightly and wets his lips, growing more and more impatient.

" _Fuck_ ," Jun groans as Aiba temporarily gives up and licks him over his boxers.

The taste of cotton is far less appealing than flesh, but it's been so long for either that Aiba has no trouble working up enough spit to get Jun wet. He rubs his nose against Jun's inner thigh when his affection bubbles up, grinning when the next swipe of his tongue results in Jun's pelvis rocking gently towards his mouth.

He curls his fingers around the elastic band at Jun's waist and yanks hard. Jun hisses at the way the fabric harshly rubs against his crotch, but suddenly he's open to Aiba and the elements... he's out where people can maybe _see_ if they wander over. Aiba's fantasies are coming true and that's made the wait well worth it.

One of Jun's hands leaves his hair, helping Jun brace himself against the tree trunk when Aiba's lips envelop the tip of his erection.

This won't work - he's taking too long. They've left everything back at the fairway, and if others catch up and come looking... well, Aiba doesn't _really_ want to get caught. He's not considering stopping, no, he's making a sacrifice.

He whimpers and pulls his other hand out of his pants, immediately getting Jun's pants and boxers to his knees. Much, much better.

His renewed effort is rewarded by Jun's murmurs of his name, mixed with gasps and hums of pleasure. He knows as soon as he takes Jun in completely, one hand massaging the man's balls carefully and the other pumping to meet his mouth, that Jun is no longer worrying about where they are or if this is a mistake. He's wrapped up in everything Aiba provides, daring to ask for more yet with light tugs at Aiba's hair.

Jun remains a perfect gentleman even when Aiba is teasing him with a stroke to his perineum, a faint scrape of his teeth. It's frustrating how sexy Aiba finds that.

His lips slide off Jun's member with a slurp and Jun's body shudders.

"Let's go," Aiba smirks, "C'mon!"

He grips Jun's hips like before this started, this time guiding him into his mouth again. Giving Jun control is the quickest way to tip him over the edge. He closes his eyes and relaxes, pleased when Jun starts thrusting shallowly.

This part isn't his favorite, but it's bearable, and thinking of what this will lead to makes Aiba all the more willing to stay still. He uses his tongue when he can, breathing steadily through his nose.

Jun stumbles slightly and Aiba's eyes flash open in time to see him cover his mouth with his hand. Aiba braces himself for Jun's orgasm, sucking in at the same time Jun muffles a cry.

His nails imprint on Jun's skin as he tenses and swallows.

Jun is panting, just as Aiba envisioned, and when he releases Aiba's hair he's laughing in disbelief. Or it's all the endorphins. Either way, Aiba grins and strokes his abdomen, coughing only slightly when his mouth is no longer occupied.

Though he knows the importance of continuing to move quickly, he assumes Jun will want time to recover. He exhales loudly in surprise as Jun proves him wrong, pushing Aiba backward until his back hits the ground.

"You knew I'd return the favor, right?" Jun's voice is raspy perfection. Aiba lets out a squeal of excitement and Jun smacks his arm.

Right. Public. He sucks his lips into his mouth as a promise to be more quiet. It's a hard promise to keep when Jun's hands play at his nipples.

Jun's attention to Aiba's entire body makes him feel as if he'd messed up before, but then he remembers what he swallowed and let's that worry go. Jun has _style_ , that's what this means, and Aiba embraces it.

"You're so hard," Jun informs him with a snicker, not like Aiba wasn't already aware. He smiles sheepishly and wiggles his hips.

"Shut up, you."

He loves the way Jun's laugh feels against his happy trail, where all joyful things should be. It means that --

" _Jun_ ," he moans, heat surging through his blood. He doesn't even remember loosening his belt - how did Jun get his pants down?

His shirt is probably getting as dirty as they are, but he can come up with a million excuses for that if anyone asks, and chances are they won't. He sucks in a sharp breath when Jun's tongue teases at his slit, lapping up pre-cum expertly. His mind flashes back to younger days of eager practice, Jun's eyes peering up at him looking for guidance.

His body writhes as Jun's fingers pinch his right nipple, immediately clearing his head of thought. There's only that hot moisture below, sharp sensation above, and breathing in and out and in again.

Jun's free hand holds Aiba's hips down as his mouth moves with more purpose. A swirling lick from base to tip, light suction, pressure at his balls, a cool and ticklish breeze - Aiba's head is spinning.

"J-Jun," he manages one more time before he's gone, a hard, shooting release.

****

#### COVERS

"I didn't mean to... so fast," Aiba admits later, rolling over to meet Jun's gaze. Jun shakes his head, hand still running smoothly up and down Aiba's side.

"It's fine. I lost all my motivation to keep playing anyway."

Aiba snorts at that, nodding his head. Golf seems pretty boring after you've had a blowjob. Leaving after eleven holes when they paid for the full eighteen doesn't seem bad when he puts it in perspective.

"Jun?" Aiba speaks softly, snuggling further into the blankets.

"Mn?" Jun responds, engaging Aiba in a game of footsies while they still have the strength for it.

Aiba pauses, giving himself time to say exactly what he wants. Jun waits patiently, subtly shifting himself closer.

"Let's have sex more often."

Jun groans and thwacks Aiba on the head with one of the pillows, but Aiba doesn't stop smiling from ear to ear. That's a Matsujun _yes_.


End file.
